Códigos
by AlexeiVolk
Summary: IchiHime. Mi primer IchiHime en FanFiction. Espero sea de su agrado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Códigos**

Y ahí estaba ella, caminando hacia su casa, distraída como siempre pensando en miles de cosas y ninguna tenía que ver con la anterior pero de alguna forma Inoue Orihime podía hacer que todo se relacionara entre sí y tuviera sentido.

Caminaba distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos sobre qué "_delicias culinarias_" podía crear mezclando dos nuevos sabores: "_Mermelada de frambuesa con wasabi y untado sobre el calamar… ¡Quedará genial!_"

Luego, su menté tocó algo distinto sin tener idea de qué parte del wasabi había hecho despertar esta inquietud en su ser, y esa era ¿cómo podía hacerse más fuerte?

Debía entrenar pero no conocía a nadie con su habilidad y menos que la dominara. No quería tener que recurrir de nuevo a Hachigen, el Vizard, aunque fuera entrenaría sola o con ayuda de Rukia-chan o Yoruichi-san, como siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Quería volverse más fuerte para no incomodarle a él… Y estaba decidida, lo lograría.

Aunque… Antes de ponerse a entrenar debía alimentarse bien, esa noche probaría su nuevo invento, estaba tan entusiasmada que lo demostraba con ademanes de ánimos en lo que, sin darse cuenta, cruzaba la calle sin mirar a los lados, suficientemente distraída como para no darse cuenta del camión repartidor que se asomaba a toda velocidad por la calle y presionaba la bocina tratando de sacar a la chica de sus pensamiento lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una catástrofe.

Inoue por fin notó la presencia del amenazante camión que venía hacia ella pero estaba demasiado congelada como para reaccionar rápidamente. En el momento en que su alma hablaba con su universo despidiéndose de sus seres queridos mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pudo sentir un impacto y una caída hacia el asfalto; – _Demasiado suave como para haber sido un accidente_ – Pensó y estaba en lo cierto.

– Inoue, Inoue ¿Puedes oírme? – ¿Quién era la persona que la interrogaba con esa lejana voz? ¿Le conocía, acaso? ¿Podía ser… su hermano? ¡No! Eso era imposible, pero esa voz… Le era familiar, poco a poco fue aclarándose en sus oídos.

Finalmente optó por abrir lentamente sus ojos esperando no encontrarse en el paraíso y al abrirlos encontró algo similar al mismo.

– Ku-kurosaki-kun… – Pronunció lentamente mientras sus aturdidos ojos se encontraban con los castaños almendra de Kurosaki Ichigo. – _Y una vez más…_ – Pensó –… _Debo ser rescatada por Kurosaki-kun._ –

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Respóndeme Inoue… – Suplicaba sin perder la calma el joven de cabellos naranjos que cegaban un tanto las débiles corneas de Inoue, pues estaban siendo reflejados con el sol y ella aún no salía de su estado nervioso.

– Sí… –Respondió vagamente para continuar. - …Domo Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun… - Agradeció sin terminar para después salir huyendo de la escena, no deseaba que nadie le viera llorar.

Estaba harta. Harta de ser tan distraída, harta de ser una carga, harta de siempre tener que ser rescatada por alguien y, desde hacía un tiempo, ese alguien era Kurosaki Ichigo, su amor secreto, la última persona a la que deseaba causarle molestias pero con la que siempre se sentía a gusto estando junto a él. No importaba si fuera en la batalla o en el instituto, ella disfrutaba cada segundo a su lado y sufría un encogimiento cardíaco cada que le propiciaba una molestia.

– ¡E-espera Inoue! ¡Debes ir a revisar-te…! – Exclamó el joven sin culminar, anonadado por la situación, sin entender la reacción de Orihime que se alejaba entre la multitud reunida por el sucedo casi lamentable y miraban al joven buscando una respuesta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero Kurosaki Ichigo estaba tan o más perplejo que ellos, y en su interior se disputaba una contienda, ¿seguirla o dejarla?

No era fácil, después de todo él no era bueno para hablar ni tenía lo que sus hermanas llamaban "_tacto_" tenía miedo de incomodar a Inoue provocando un empeoramiento es su estado anímico actual pero ¿cuál demonios era su estado anímico actual?

Se levantó del suelo donde había sostenido el cuerpo de Inoue y antes de siquiera terminar de razonar en: ¿Seguirla para cerciorarse que está bien arriesgándome a afectarle más o dejarla sola con los peligros de poder tener una contusión por el golpe? Pero ella ya no estaba a su vista, y aún así podía seguir su _reiatsu_. – _¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos hacer? _–

Un momento… ¿por qué Inoue había huido así? Ella no era de tener ese tipo de comportamientos, esas reacciones impulsivas eran de esperarse de Rukia o su hermana Karin pero ¿Inoue porqué? Lo normal en ella hubiera sido disculparse con todos y cerciorarse de que él mismo se encontrara, incluso hacerlo antes que a ella misma.

– ¡Al diablo! – Iba a seguirla. Algo no andaba bien.

Orihime había detenido su carrera contra la verdad hacía un momento. Había corrido quién sabe cuántas calles, sin saber exactamente adónde iba, sólo intentando no llevarse a nadie por delante y teniendo en mente lo avergonzada que estaba de ser una molestia.

Cuando por fin se detuvo sus instintos la habían llevado al parque de Karakura, ese parque en donde tantas cosas habían sucedido desde que los _Hollow_ se hicieron presentes en su vida, y desde que había podido tener una amistad con Kurosaki-kun.

Se sentó a recuperar el aliento en una banca, estaba lo más alejada posible del centro del parque y cubierta a la sombra de un manzano que aún no había logrado florecer. Era extraño, se identificaba con el árbol y sus pequeños retoños primaverales que aún no se dejaban ver.

Él siempre era el diferente, entre miles de cerezos que se encontraban adornando por doquier las calles de Karakura, él era el último en ser visto y el menos apreciado a la mirada de las demás personas, se parecía tanto a ella…

Siempre había sido diferente a las demás, era alta para el promedio, su cabello naranja no se parecía al de nadie y también había sido motivo de rechazo y su bien desarrollado cuerpo para su corta edad provocaba infinitas burlas y acosos no sólo por parte de sus compañeros sino también por viejos libidinosos que la acosaban por las calles de la ciudad en las noches que volvía de practicar con Tatsuki-chan o cuando regresaba de hacer compras. Era por esto que, desde hacía unos años, prefería ir al regresar del instituto aunque se le hiciera pesado llevar todo.

Se compadecía del pobre árbol de manzano, se notaba que nadie le daba demasiada importancia y quizás por esos sus retoños no deseaban florecer si de igual forma todos mirarían los retoños de cerezo.

Mientras una pequeña lágrima, la primera en sus cristalinos ojos que le prohibían derramarla, se acercaba hacia su lagrimal para correr libre y desconsoladamente por la mejilla de Orihime, no consiguió ver a través de los cristales la presencia de Kurosaki-kun que desde hacía unos momentos la contemplaba inseguro de acercarse o no.

Finalmente, sus deseos de saber se intensificaron al ver la pequeña lágrima de Orihime caer de su pérdida mirada, iría.

Se acercó lenta pero seguramente hacia ella que seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, se sentó a su lado con mucha cautela. – Inoue… – Articularon suavemente sus labios mientras ella volteaba hacia él con una expresión de dolor que Kurosaki Ichigo no podía explicar…

En su interior, no sabía qué decir, no tenía idea qué preguntar pero eso no significaba que no sabía qué hacer. Recordó entonces una charla con su padre hacía unos años, Isshin trataba de explicarle de que ahora ya no era un niño y las mujeres estarían constantemente en su vida, después de todo era un Kurosaki, y a la vez trataba de explicarle sobre el corazón de las mujeres, el incompresible corazón de las mujeres que comandaba la actividad motora de su comportamiento físico y emocional, la verdad era que Ichigo no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la educativa charla de su padre, pero unas palabras sí se le habían quedado gravadas a fuego en la cabeza…

**Flash Back:**

–…Espero que hayas escuchado bien, estúpido hijo. Pero además de todo lo que te he dicho hay algo que jamás debes olvidar…– Aconsejó el padre de manera segura.

– ¿Y eso es…? – Respondió Ichigo con desgano.

– Cuando no sepas qué hacer en una situación emocional, y no puedas descifrar los _códigos_ que dictan las emociones en una mujer, sólo haz lo que dicte tu corazón más allá de la razón. Sigue tu instinto aunque no sepas qué decir, porque muchas veces el "_decir_" no es lo importante, sino el "_hacer_". – Culminó finalmente.

– Sí, sí… Lo que digas. –

**Fin Flash Back**

Y era así, Ichigo no tenía idea qué podía decir ante el frágil estado de Inoue, entonces se limitó ha hacer lo que estaba seguro debía hacer.

– Kurosaki-kun… – Articulaba Inoue, incrédula del momento. Kurosaki Ichigo le estaba abrazando, su alma que sufría de un frío invernal ahora era abrigada por unos cálidos brazos protectores y bien trabajados. No podía creerlo.

– No digas nada Inoue, no es necesario… – Y era cierto, porque Ichigo supo decir con sus códigos y con el reconfortante beso que siguió a sus sencillas palabras. Él estaba allí sólo para eso, para protegerla de lo que fuera.

Y encima de ellos, los contemplaba el manzano, que finalmente decidió mostrar su primer retoño en señal de agradecimiento por haber mostrado su amor bajo su calmada sombra.


End file.
